


Current Events

by PuffleLock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Figured it out!, How the hell do I write an explicit fic about Brexit?, M/M, Sherlock should not be left alone and horny, Twitter Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffleLock/pseuds/PuffleLock
Summary: I asked for prompts to jostle my writing, and wow, this one did it!!FromVulgarweed’sprompt:“Brexit, explicit”Now, I am a terrible International Citizen, and I do not know nearly enough about Brexit, so I really had to think about this one. It is one hell of a stretch, but I made it work!!





	Current Events

Sherlock woke slowly, sweet soreness rolling through him. John was already up, so Sherlock looked down at his body, a sinful smile stretching across his face at the light finger-shaped bruises. He shivered, remembering the wicked night they had shared; John’s strong grip as he fucked Sherlock ruthlessly. He had begged, twice, to come.

Sherlock’s cock took interest in his memories, filling in the morning light as he palmed himself. It was Sunday and John needed to pay for letting Sherlock wake up horny and alone.

He strolled out of the bedroom, naked but for his dressing gown, when a shout came from the sitting room, “Give me a fucking break!!”

“John, what on earth?”

“This Brexit crap. It’s bullshit.”

“News. Don’t care.”

“You should care…”

Sherlock sank to his knees in front of John, pulling his boxers down, releasing the older man’s cock. “I woke up wanting your cock. That’s the only current event of import.”

He took John’s length in one go, tongue teasing John to hardness. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked. John gripped his chair, small noises of bliss escaping his lips. 

Sherlock stroked himself in time to his pulls on John’s cock until the two men came together, messy and glorious.

John smiled down as Sherlock wiped his lips, “Yes, definitely more important than the BBC.”

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts to jostle my writing, and wow, this one did it!! 
> 
> From [Vulgarweed’s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/pseuds/Vulgarweed) prompt: 
> 
> “Brexit, explicit”
> 
> Now, I am a terrible International Citizen, and I do not know nearly enough about Brexit, so I really had to think about this one. It is one hell of a stretch, but I made it work!!


End file.
